Vous avez un nouveau hibou
by hiatusgirl
Summary: Harry Potter, pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressent, décide de demander conseil anonymement via un service de correspondance. Les choses se compliquent lorsque Draco Malfoy intercepte son courrier et son contenu compromettant. HPDM


Crédits :

Tout appartient à Jay Kay. Quant au scénario, je nierai même sous la torture qu'il est de moi.

Couple/rating :

Harry/Draco, et c'est du M, oui oui, parce que ça risque chauffer à la fin. Je sais, je révolutionne l'univers de la fanfiction, c'est complètement inédit comme concept, du jamais vu total…

**Note de l'auteur (lisez-la… ou pas. Mais c'est mieux de lire quand même) :**

Je préfère juste préciser que j'ai lu _Parchemess_ (une très bonne fic) et que je comprendrais qu'on puisse assimiler ce petit écrit à son imitation. S'il vous plait, ne jugez pas trop vite, je vous promets que ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le chef-d'œuvre de **Leviathoune** (allez la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, petits canaillous).

Je dis ça parce que bon, on m'a déjà accusée d'avoir plagié _Draco Malfoy est unique_ avec _Sept : un chiffre porte-bonheur ?_ alors que je l'avais postée trois mois plus tôt… bref, j'essaie juste que ça n'arrive plus.

Je ne tiens pas compte de des tomes 5, 6 et 7. De plus, la menace Voldemort est largement mise de côté. Je voulais sortir des fics légères et me lancer dans du plus sérieux mais, apparemment, j'en suis incapable. Shit.

Oh, et la fic qui suit est aussi merdique que son titre. Seulement voilà, ça fait un an et demi qu'elle traine sur mon ordi, à moitié finie à moitié pourrie, et que c'est Noël et qu'il faut partager bla bla bla et que ça va peut-être me motiver à la terminer. Ne m'en voulez pas pour le sang dans vos yeux s'il vous plait.

* * *

Il suffisait d'observer les couples mal dissimulés dans le premier semblant de recoin venu pour constater que la recherche du partenaire idéal n'avait, en réalité, rien d'aléatoire. En effet, lorsqu'on souhaitait se trouver un « compagnon de jeu », il existait des critères éliminatoires qui nous faisaient écarter certaines candidatures, et ce dès le premier coup d'œil.

Seamus ne sortirait jamais avec Lavande, par exemple. Ses tresses et sa bouche adorable le faisaient totalement craquer, mais elle mesurait quatre centimètres de plus que lui. Et ce détail ne la rendait non pas inaccessible, mais illogique. Peu de chance qu'un garçon sorte avec une fille plus grande que lui… non, en fait, il n'y penserait même pas.

Pareil pour Ginny, qui, depuis quelques jours, trouvait de plus en plus émoustillante l'idée de sortir avec un serpentard, puisqu'un de ses camarades à lunettes semblait définitivement asexué. Mais cela restait du domaine du fantasme, puisque voir un gryffondor et un serpentard ensemble, c'était tout simplement… irrationnel. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça marche, et donc aucun intérêt à y penser sérieusement.

Et ainsi, chaque jour, des dizaines d'élèves ne songeaient même pas à voir des dizaines d'autres élèves comme des amoureux potentiels, simplement parce qu'ils possédaient une de ces particularités qui feraient d'eux un couple étrange.

Ce tri était tout naturel et pouvait se décliner sous plusieurs formes : le gros Goyle n'était pas attiré par la toute fine Sally-Ann (alors qu'ils se seraient entendus à merveille sur l'importance de la nourriture), le sage Andrew n'envisageait même pas de fréquenter la bruyante Debby (bien que leur idylle aurait pu durer un bout de temps) et le noble Draco méprisait totalement la classe moyenne entière (cependant, s'il… non, n'exagérons pas).

Harry Potter, un jeune homme à la personnalité complexe, au passé houleux et au destin légendaire, méritait une compagne digne de lui. Une jeune fille fondamentalement gentille, aimant prendre des risques, modeste, loyale, amusante, compréhensive… Il n'aimait pas trop les cheveux clairs alors elle les aurait plutôt châtain. Ou même marron. Quelques taches de rousseur sur son petit nez peut-être…

En tous cas, c'était ainsi qu'il imaginait la petite-amie parfaite alors qu'il se faisait rétamer pour la seconde fois aux échecs version sorciers. Il en était à se demander pourquoi une telle créature n'existait pas, quand Ron lui déclara échec et mat. Lassé, il abandonna son ami à sa jubilation – les pièces étaient particulièrement remontées ce soir – et rejoignit Hermione et Ginny près de la cheminée. Les canapés étant tous occupés, il s'assit à même le tapis, juste à côté de la plus jeune des deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demanda-t-il par ennui.

- Le Sorcière Hebdo de cette semaine. C'est un tirage spécial sur les tests, regarde.

Harry admira avec réserve la jeune sorcière qui se dandinait sur la couverture criarde. Autour d'elle on pouvait lire des accroches comme « êtes-vous jalouse ? », « embrasser c'est tromper ? » ou encore « test : découvrez votre véritable personnalité ». De la philosophie de haute volée, en gros.

- Je vais me coucher, mais je peux te le prêter si tu veux. Tu me le rendras demain quand on se croisera, proposa Ginny.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle délaissa son magazine et fila effectuer une tournée de bisous avant de monter dans son dortoir. Par politesse, Harry garda le feuillet mais s'arrangea quand même pour que personne ne le voie dans ses mains quand il alla à son tour rejoindre son lit.

Adossé contre ses oreillers, il survola quelques pages avant de voir son avis confirmé. Ce torchon était un beau ramassis de couillonnades pour jeunes sorcières écervelées en mal d'affection. Tiens, Hermione aurait été fière de l'entendre dire ça.

Au dos du bouquin, une autre jeune sorcière lui adressait des signes de sympathie. Harry pensa amèrement qu'elle ressemblait à ce que sa petite-amie aurait pu être, mais ne serait certainement jamais. Il avait un mal fou à trouver des filles convenables. Cho Chang… il préférait ne plus y penser. Ginny, qu'il avait bien remarquée, était trop importante en tant qu'amie – hypocrisie, c'était surtout la sœur de Ron. Il pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça : toutes les sorcières qu'il envisageait de peut-être aborder dans l'espoir éventuel de, qui sait, entamer une possible relation n'étaient désespérément pas faites pour lui pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Ça, ce n'était déjà pas évident. Mais alors, maintenant, en prime…

Comme si s'empêtrer avec les filles ne lui suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'il pose ses yeux là où il n'aurait pas dû. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute : il avait entendu un cri, c'était bien normal d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il aurait juste fallu qu'il ne s'agisse pas des vestiaires des serdaigles et qu'Antony, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain, ne vienne pas l'informer qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une bataille de shampoing.

Il en avait vu des torses, dans sa carrière scolaire de joueur de Quidditch. Mais étrangement celui d'Antony, constellé de gouttes et enveloppé dans la vapeur des douches, revenait souvent à l'esprit d'Harry, à qui ça n'aurait pas déplu d'avoir ce même torse à disposition pour-

- Mais bien sûr, grinça-t-il en ramenant ses pensées sur le droit chemin.

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça…

Il y a une semaine, il avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir et s'était dit qu'il mettrait bien ce temps libre à profit. Après tout, s'il en jugeait par les bruits de ses camarades, il se masturbait bien moins souvent qu'eux. Comme à son habitude, mais toujours un peu honteux, il s'était imaginé avec son amante illusoire. A sa grande horreur, lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme, ce n'était pas une jolie jeune fille qui peuplait ses pensées. Il ne saurait exactement qualifier de quoi il s'agissait, mais ça comportait un torse, des mains baladeuses et une bouche très, très tendre. Non, pas le moindre attribut féminin à l'horizon.

Il s'était aussitôt dit que c'était un accident isolé, juste un délire d'adolescent. Le souci était que plus il y repensait, moins la perspective que c'eut été un homme le dérangeait. Aujourd'hui, il était presque curieux de savoir si ça serait différent s'il embrassait une personne du même sexe. Et ça ne le réjouissait, mais alors là, pas du tout.

- Je débloque complètement. Ça doit être le stress, oui, voilà, le stress.

- Quoi ? Mais les examens sont dans plus de deux mois ! s'exclama Ron de l'autre côté des rideaux, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne l'avait pas entendu monter.

- Oui, mais… c'est Hermione, elle n'arrête pas d'en parler, expliqua-t-il en sautant sur l'excuse toute servie par son ami.

- Ah, celle-là, le jour où elle pensera à autre chose…

- A toi, par exemple ? sourit Harry en passant sa tête entre les deux pans de tissu de son lit à baldaquin.

- Pas du tout, répliqua le rouquin, vexé. Je ne pensais même pas à ça. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit !

Fier de son insinuation, Harry se rallongea sur son lit et s'empara à nouveau du magazine. A côté de la belle sorcière qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention, un grand titre accrocha son regard : _Hibmail : discutez avec des sorcières et sorciers du pays entier !_ Intrigué, il prit sur lui et parcouru la page en entier.

_Hibmail est un nouveau service de correspondance qui relie tout le Royaume Uni. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour nouer de nouvelles amitiés dans un total anonymat et, qui sait, rencontrer l'âme-sœur ?_

Racoleur et faussement naïf, visiblement destiné au sentimentalement suicidaires… Harry fit la grimace. Des amis, il en avait déjà, Merlin merci. Néanmoins, la mention « anonymat » lui donna une idée.

_Envoyez votre hibou avec une description de la personne que vous souhaitez rencontrer et nous vous renverrons ensuite, avec un de nos propres hiboux pour plus de discrétion, la réponse d'un inscrit qui pourrait vous correspondre. Après, ça sera à vous d'entamer un échange si vous le désirez. Hibmail garanti la confidentialité de vos messages et ne divulgue aucune adresse sans autorisation. Quatre mornilles par hibou envoyé et reçu._

Ça pourrait être amusant, voire même utile… à condition que personne ne remarque son petit jeu. Et puis, comme ça, il serait fixé sans que personne ne puisse deviner son identité. S'il parvenait à entrer en contact avec un garçon, il pourrait peut-être…

Il relu attentivement l'annonce puis fourra le magazine dans son tiroir. A quoi il pensait-il ? S'il envisageait de faire ça, c'est qu'il avait un doute concernant ses penchants. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. D'ailleurs, il était temps pour lui de se trouver une petite-amie correcte et d'enfin en apprendre un peu sur la vie.

C'étaient peut-être Seamus et Dean, qui se chuchotaient leurs goûts en matière de conquête en regagnant leurs lits, qui décidèrent Harry à rattraper son retard en la matière. Quant à l'incident « Antony », il fit une belle croix à l'encre rouge dessus. Si, jusqu'à cette anecdote, il n'avait jamais ne fut-ce que songé à s'interroger sur son orientation sexuelle, ça voulait tout dire. Il était juste un peu surmené en ce moment, alors évidement le moindre petit fait un peu louche prenait des proportions angoissantes. Tout le monde passait par ce genre de questionnement, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Bien décidé à se dénicher de la compagnie le plus vite possible, Harry songea avant de s'endormir que Lisa Turpin, une élève de Serdaigle de son année, pourrait parfaitement convenir.

* *

*

Le lendemain, avant de descendre petit-déjeuner, Harry nota tout de même sur un bout de parchemin l'adresse d'Hibmail. Peut-être que ça serait utile à un de ses amis, on ne savait jamais… Il se rendit ensuite jusqu'à la grande salle, sans oublier de chercher des yeux son nouvel objet de convoitise.

- Salut ! Alors, tu as lu le Sorcière Hebdo ? Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Ginny sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il prenait place à côté de Ron.

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…

- Je m'en doutais, lui répondit-elle avec pitié. Les garçons sont imperméables à tout ce qui touche l'inconscient.

Ne s'attardant pas à écouter la théorie de la jeune fille – _les mecs, tous des insensibles !_ –, Harry promena en douce son regard le long de la table de Serdaigle. Elle était là, entre deux de ses copines, occupée à découper méthodiquement ses muffins au mépris de la conversation qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle était brune, un bon point pour elle, et assez menue. Ça ne posait aucun problème, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les poitrines opulentes, contrairement à un certain irlandais de sa connaissance.

A la seconde où elle quitterait la table, il s'arrangerait pour la croiser et engager la discussion.

Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie. En pratique, Harry la perdit par deux fois dans la foule d'élèves, ne trouva aucun prétexte pour l'aborder et renversa un jeune poufsouffle à force d'être distrait.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? s'enquit Ron tandis que la cible humaine changeait d'étage.

- Lisa Turpin, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Harry s'étonna d'une telle franchise de sa part.

- Elle est à Serdaigle, je crois. On m'a dit qu'elle est… hors contexte. Elle a un comportement un peu déphasé.

- C'est une amie de Luna ?

- Harry ! s'offusqua Hermione derrière eux. Ne classe pas les gens comme ça. Non, ce n'est pas une amie de Luna, du moins pas que je sache. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Rien, je me demandais juste qui c'était, mentit Harry, sa pudeur revenant au galop.

Si Hermione ne posa pas plus de question, Ron, au contraire, ne fut pas dupe une seconde.

Finalement, il avait trop peu de cours en commun avec les serdaigles à son goût. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait la petite Lisa, c'était entre deux classes et elle lui filait toujours entre les doigts. Cette fille avait dû recevoir un entrainement spécial pour se faufiler puis se fondre dans le décor, ce qui agaçait particulièrement Harry. Il la comparait presque à un vif d'or, mais en plus énervant encore, tant elle sembla hors d'atteinte durant la semaine qui suivit.

Heureusement, la météo joua en sa faveur le mardi suivant. Le mois de mars étant propice aux intempéries, les élèves du cours de Quidditch durent se réfugier dans les serres le temps que la pluie cesse. Car si les matchs se déroulaient par tous les temps, lors des cours madame Bibine préférait être prudente.

Les élèves de botanique étaient en train de récolter le pollen des fleurs-parapluie qui pendaient au plafond de la serre numéro trois, lorsque la classe de Lisa entra en trombe pour se mettre à l'abri. Chourave sauta sur l'occasion pour papoter avec le professeur de vol et le cours devint plus détendu, et ce malgré les grosses gouttes qui se fracassaient sur les toits de verre. Ne croyant pas à sa chance, Harry posa son bocal de pollen et s'éloigna subtilement du groupe des gryffondors.

- Bonjour, dit-il le cœur battant, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule en essayant d'aborder une fille dans sa tenue de botanique.

- Bonjour.

Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé… la plante à laquelle elle chipotait devait être drôlement intéressante. Pas encore découragé, Harry poursuivit :

- Je suis… euh… tu aimes cette fleur ?

- Pas particulièrement, émit Lisa d'une petite voix.

- Je m'appelle Harry.

Waouh, quelle approche astucieuse et travaillée. Ce n'était pas encore cette année qu'il serait sacré roi de la chasse aux filles – oui, il existait ce genre de concours à Gryffondor –. Même son sourire spécial « mise en confiance immédiate » et son ton engageant ne suffisaient pas à attirer son attention. Cependant, après quelques secondes, l'attitude de Lisa changea radicalement.

- Ecoute-moi bien… _Harry_. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais ça risque de devenir le cas si tu continues sur cette voie.

Elle venait de lui siffler la plus longue phrase qu'il l'ait jamais entendue prononcer. Son air fuyant avait disparu et elle semblait parfaitement consciente de la réalité. Harry en resta un instant muet, ce qui laissa l'occasion à la jeune fille de reprendre ce regard éteint, qu'elle posa à nouveau sur la plante.

Abasourdi, le gryffondor la salua et reprit sa place sous les fleurs-parapluie. Super, cette fois il était tombé sur une véritable originale. Son plan de secours ne tenait plus : Lisa était la seule fille qui l'attirait un peu et, une fois de plus, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Alors… alors tant pis. Après tout, le flirt n'était vraiment pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment, à moins que tuer Voldemort nécessitât de le courtiser au préalable.

Par contre, c'était sans aucun doute la plus frustrante. Ron le lui rappela en lui donnant un petit coup de coude complice, pensant que la discussion entre Lisa et don ami avait débouché sur une nouvelle positive.

* *

*

- Je suis faible, geignait-il tandis qu'il retournait tous les tiroirs de sa commode.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir pour assister à sa déchéance. La mine défaite, à genoux au milieu de ses affaires étalées sur le vieux parquet, Harry se lamentait sur son sort. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Quelqu'un, quelque part, devait adorer faire de sa vie un enfer. Peut-être même étaient-ils plusieurs vu ce qu'il subissait.

- Ah !

Il souffla de soulagement quand il eut le petit bout de parchemin dans les mains. L'encre avait un peu bavé mais l'adresse était encore lisible. Après avoir tout remis en place, il s'assit sur son lit et fusilla du regard le maudit papier. Il s'était juré de ne jamais y recourir et voilà qu'il s'était mis dans tous ses états pour remettre la main dessus. D'un petit coup de baguette, il fit léviter l'adresse devant lui. Elle oscillait de gauche à droite tandis qu'il hésitait entre la brûler ou la garder. Malheureusement, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il allait en avoir besoin.

Bien qu'Antony et son ventre plat ne fassent définitivement plus partie de ses pensées, il y avait eu un autre petit incident. Plusieurs, en fait.

Début de la semaine, il y avait eu la fameuse élection du roi de la chasse aux filles. Une désignation parfaitement ridicule, mais en vigueur depuis des décennies dans la maison et à Poudlard, on ne plaisantait pas avec les coutumes. Cette année, elle se déroulait dans le dortoir de Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville et Harry. Ce dernier se fichait éperdument de ce concours frivole, mais il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'assister au couronnement – sans surprise – de Seamus. Et, comme le voulait la tradition, ce dernier avait été honoré d'un grand plat de crème fraîche volé dans les cuisines du château.

Jusque là, rien de bien méchant. Mais Dean, en bon meilleur ami, s'était particulièrement acharné sur lui. Si bien qu'ils avaient terminé par rouler sur le tapis, hilares et couverts de crème. Et de les voir comme ça, l'un sur l'autre, Harry avait eu des soupçons.

Cette pensée avait l'air anodin mais, au contraire, elle était inexcusable. Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait suspecter deux de ses amis hétérosexuels d'être ensembles ? Le gryffonfor en avait été malade, en tous cas. C'était tout à fait malsain et du même acabit que les images qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit lors de sa séance d'autosatisfaction.

Mais ce qui l'avait réellement horrifié c'était que plus le temps passait, plus il se posait des questions ou se faisait des remarques pour lui-même à ce sujet. Il aurait suffit d'un peu de volonté pour vider son esprit mais ces réflexions étaient sournoises, si bien qu'il ne prenait conscience de leur caractère déplacé qu'une fois ressassées. _Pourquoi je n'ai eu que des mauvaises expériences avec les filles ? Est-ce qu'il y a des couples homosexuels à Poudlard ? Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je…_

Harry avait, selon lui, dépassé depuis bien longtemps le stade du doute légitime de l'adolescent moyen. Et même s'il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était fort improbable qu'il soit différent et ne s'en rende compte que maintenant, il préférait s'en assurer une bonne fois pour toute. C'est pourquoi il avait cherché partout l'adresse d'Hibmail. C'était un peu hasardeux mais, dans le pire des cas, il se ferait un ami.

- Je ne suis plus à ça près de toute façon, soupira-t-il en prenant sa plume et un petit parchemin.

D'une écriture qu'il essaya de rendre assurée, il débuta sa petite annonce. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, il ne s'était pas encore décidé –, il se rappelait des consignes du Sorcière Hebdo. D'abord, il devait se décrire.

_Je s__uis un garçon, j'ai dix-sept ans, je m'appelle-_

Il coinçait déjà : il n'allait tout de même pas mettre « Harry Potter, sauveur et/ou martyr de l'humanité »… Le bout de sa plume en bouche, il cherchait un pseudo crédible. Son regard se posa alors sur une affiche des Canons de Chudley au dessus du lit de Ron. Leur batteur, Joey Jenkins, feignait de donner des coups de batte. Parfait, va pour Joey.

Quand il estima avoir fourni un effort suffisant, il rangea sa plume et plia rapidement le parchemin pour ne plus voir les mots douteux qu'il y avait écrits. S'il avait su qu'il se sentirait aussi gêné, il aurait un peu plus réfléchi avant de commencer à rédiger les qualités que devrait posséder son correspondant pour pouvoir lui plaire… si du moins un correspondant masculin était ce qui lui convenait. Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, au moins.

* *

*

Les ruines du petit amphithéâtre envahies par le lierre étaient, depuis quelques semaines, le coin préféré des serpentards quand ils ressentaient le besoin de s'aérer. L'endroit était assez joli, mais n'offrait que peu de distraction. Assis sur les marches mousseuses, Draco et Blaise en faisaient les frais en attendant sous le ciel gris que le reste du groupe les rejoigne. Avec leur aide, ils devaient élaborer une stratégie capable de leur faire remporter la coupe des quatre maisons, mais leur cours semblait s'éterniser.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont gardé Divination, ronchonna Draco. Cette vieille allumée est tout juste capable de prédire la mort de Potter chaque semaine et, jusqu'à présent, elle s'est hélas trompée.

- Je suppose que c'était pour ne pas avoir d'arithmancie… oh, ce ne serait pas la chouette de Potter, là, justement ? fit nonchalamment Blaise en pointant du doigt une boule de plumes blanches qui prenait son envol au dessus de leur tête.

Le blond, qui s'ennuyait sec à force de regarder son camarade métamorphoser des brins d'herbe en bouts de ficelle, décida qu'un peu de divertissement ne serait pas du luxe. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'animal insouciant.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Hedwige, touchée de plein fouet, n'eut d'autre choix que de se voir tomber comme une masse. Heureusement, une paire de bras l'attendait au sol et elle atterrit mollement dans leur creux.

- T'es malade ?! Tu sais ce qu'on risque si quelqu'un apprend que t'as stupéfixé la chouette de Potter ? s'écria Blaise en se relevant pour vérifier que personne n'avait assisté à la scène.

- Calme-toi, je veux juste voir à qui le balafré peut bien écrire. C'est pas comme s'il lui restait de la famille…, ricana l'autre en détachant la lettre de la patte paralysée.

Blaise continua de couiner en scrutant les alentours d'un œil inquiet pendant que Draco ouvrait précautionneusement l'enveloppe à l'aide un sortilège de vapeur. Son regard parcourut avidement le parchemin et n'en perdit pas une ligne. Le sourire qui fendit alors son visage fit redoubler la curiosité de son ami.

- Cache la bestiole sous ta cape et suis-moi, ordonna-t-il sans quitter son sourire et le parchemin des yeux.

- Là, tu vas un peu loin, quand même…

Ses protestations n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de Draco, qui traversait déjà le parc en direction du château. Blaise dû presque trottiner pour se maintenir à sa hauteur et le suivre jusqu'aux cachots, sans pourtant cesser de le mettre en garde. Agacé, son camarade lui montra alors la lettre, certain que son contenu le ferait changer d'avis. Il avait vu juste, car après un instant d'ébahissement, les yeux de Blaise se mirent à briller d'un éclat trahissant les idées démoniaques qui tournoyaient dans son esprit.

- Tu comptes la lire devant tout le monde ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur de la statue gardant l'entrée de leur salle commune.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il pensait faire. Mais… maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il y avait bien plus jouissif comme humiliation. Oh oui, il avait un plan tout à fait génial, tout bonnement sensationnel, et qui impliquait non seulement qu'il ne serait jamais découvert mais qu'en plus il serait seul et bien tranquille pour savourer la honte de Potter. N'était pas serpentard qui voulait, et Draco allait à nouveau prouver qu'il avait pleinement mérité sa répartition.

- Non, et tu dois me promettre de ne parler de cette lettre à personne, dit-il d'un ton suffisamment menaçant pour que Blaise comprenne que s'il faisait un peu trop trémousser sa langue, il en subirait les conséquences.

- Quoi ? Tu vas garder ça pour toi ? Mais Draco, c'est de l'or ce que tu tiens dans les mains ! Ah, à moins que tu ne veuilles réserver le scoop aux journalistes…

- Plus tard, la presse. Alors, j'ai ta parole ?

Le serpentard hésita une seconde. Rien ne pouvait faire renoncer Draco quand il s'agissait de pourrir la vie d'Harry Potter ; pas même la morale, l'éthique ou, plus modestement, le règlement de l'école. Il eut juste le temps d'acquiescer avant que le reste du groupe ne les rejoigne.

- On ne devait pas se retrouver à l'amphi ? questionna Pansy d'un air faussement léger, irritée d'avoir fait l'aller-retour parc-château pour rien.

- Blaise avait oublié sa baguette, mentit aisément Draco, surprenant le soi-disant distrait.

Comme ils étaient au fin fond des cachots, ils décidèrent de déplacer la réunion dans la salle commune. Avant de commencer, Blaise alla discrètement dissimuler Hedwige dans son lit en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser. On pouvait être à Serpentard, couvrir Malfoy dans ses coups foireux _et_ aimer les animaux.

Quand il fut de retour, le débat commença.

- Le mieux à faire, c'est de diviser la tâche et d'attaquer sur tous les fronts, proposa Théodore, qui semblait prendre la chose très au sérieux. Draco, tu pourrais t'occuper du Quidditch, par exemple. Si on gagne le prochain match, on va en finale. Pour bien faire, il faudrait que tu doubles les entrainements, quitte à les faire en douce, et que tu réveilles l'équipe.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna-t-il en lorgnant du côté de deux de ses poursuiveurs occupés à flemmarder sur un des canapés en toisant la salle commune entière.

- Pansy, ça serait bien que tu intimides un peu les plus jeunes en leur faisant comprendre qu'il y a intérêt à ce qu'on gagne des points dans les prochaines semaines…

- Sans problème, répondit la jeune fille, son visage se tordant d'un sourire cruel.

Draco ne suivit pas le reste des indications, de toute façon ils étaient déjà en troisième position dans la course aux sabliers et, sans vouloir être défaitiste, se réveiller au dernier trimestre c'était un peu tard. Et quand bien même, quoi qu'il arrive la coupe allait atterrir une fois encore dans les mains des gentils et braves gryffondors, qui, pour gagner leurs points, misaient uniquement sur le cerveau de Granger et la chance de Potter au Quidditch.

Déjà résigné à cette injustice, il dissout rapidement la petite assemblée. Il aurait normalement dû défendre sa maison coûte que coûte et pointer du doigt le favoritisme flagrant dont bénéficiait celle des lions mais, avec ce qu'il détenait à présent, la coupe avait l'air d'une bête carotte plaquée or suspendue sous le nez des élèves.

Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils de cuir noir et fit semblant de lire un bouquin en secouant nerveusement sa jambe droite. Il tint deux minutes, ce qui n'était pas mal vu son état de fébrilité, puis se jeta sur le premier groupe de filles qu'il aperçut dans la salle. Elles étaient sans doute une ou deux années plus jeunes que lui, et c'était tant mieux. Moins proches de lui elles étaient, moins de méfiance il aurait à surmonter – les gens le connaissant un minimum sachant qu'il n'adressait pas la parole à quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis proches sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, les salua-t-il sans omettre de leur adresser un sourire forcé. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Euh… oui, hésita la plus grande des trois après avoir consulté du regard ses amies.

- Merci. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, l'une d'entre vous aurait des renseignements au sujet d'une certaine agence nommée 'Hibmail' ?

- Oui, moi ! dit précipitamment la petite blonde qui était assise en face de lui. Je veux dire… l'été passé, ma cousine et moi on s'ennuyait alors on a voulu essayer pour s'amuser...

Apparemment, il était parvenu à dénicher l'une des rares quiches de Serpentard. Joie.

- Et que peux-tu me dire de plus ? demanda-t-il aussi patiemment que possible.

- Ben on envoie une lettre où on se décrit et où on explique le genre de personne qu'on recherche, puis ben l'agence renvoie avec l'un de ses hiboux la réponse du correspondant idéal. Après, si on est satisfait, ben on répond et ainsi de suite…

- On peu savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda un peu abruptement celle qui avait accepté qu'il s'asseye.

- Pour… une amie, grimaça Draco, trop pris au dépourvu pour inventer une meilleure excuse. Bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Au plaisir de vous revoir, mesdemoiselles.

Il quitta la table et nota avec satisfaction qu'il avait toutes les informations qu'il désirait sans avoir perdu trop de temps, que la quiche semblait ramollir de la croûte au fur et à mesure qu'elle le détaillait et que la petite brune qui n'avait rien dit… était dans cet état de mutisme parce qu'elle était trop occupée à boire ses paroles. Bien, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Quant à la grande perche, elle était frigide à tous les coups, voilà.

Il prévint les autres qu'il devait écrire à sa grand-tante Cassiopée et monta s'installer sur le bureau de son dortoir pour plus de tranquillité. Mais à peine avait-il sorti sa plume que quelqu'un venait déjà le déconcentrer.

- Blaise, je t'ai dit que je devais écrire à grand-tante Cassiopée alors pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me-

- Grand-tante Cassiopée est morte l'an passé, tu as même quitté l'école une journée pour aller à son enterrement, le coupa tranquillement le jeune homme en prenant une chaise.

- Ah oui ?

- Eh oui.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû me renseigner sur tes capacités mémorielles avant de commencer à te fréquenter, déplora Draco.

- Assurément. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Malfoy réfléchit un court instant et se dit qu'avec Blaise dans la confidence, il pourrait fournir plus facilement des alibis aux autres.

- Je vais répondre à Pottyche.

- Intéressant, ça !

- _Je_ vais répondre, donc tu vas faire un tour ailleurs, où tu veux, à Trou-Perdu-au-Lard si ça t'amuses, mais pas ici, précisa posément Draco.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je retourne dans la salle commune pour annoncer à tout le monde une merveilleuse nouvelle concernant Potter, susurra Blaise en souriant comme un vieux crapaud vicelard.

- Bien, et dans peu de temps l'école apprendra également que tu as volé les questions d'examens de métamorphose.

- Tu avais promis ! chuchota-t-il rapidement, à la fois apeuré et en colère.

- Toi aussi.

- Okay, c'est bon… de toute façon, tout ça va se solder d'un beau foutoir, tu verras !

Il sortit en claquant la porte du dortoir, faisant sursauter un deuxième année qui montait rejoindre le sien. Toujours aussi confiant, Draco reprit là où il en était. Il fit léviter la lettre devant lui pour l'avoir sous les yeux quand il écrirait « sa » réponse et la relu une dernière fois pour s'imprégner de la bêtise de son auteur.

_Je suis un garçon, j'ai dix-sept ans et je m'appelle Joey. J'aime le Quidditch, les échecs et me faire de nouveaux amis._

- Il n'aurait pas pu faire encore plus impersonnel ? Sans rire, on bat des records, là. Et c'est quoi ce pseudo immonde ? murmura Draco en réfléchissant à comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir avec aussi peu d'information.

_Je recherche un garçon de mon âge plus ou moins, quelqu'un de simple, engageant et amusant. Aucune préférence pour le physique._

- C'est sûr que par correspondance, ce n'est pas grave si tu tombes sur un gnome des bois …

_Cependant__, il faudrait qu'il soit homosexuel._

A chaque fois qu'il relisait cette dernière phrase, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'être dégoûté à la fois. La bonne blague, Potter était gay ! Il n'en avait pourtant ni la tête, ni les manières. Quoi que, de nos jours, il fallait se méfier : tout le monde avait un secret auquel on ne penserait jamais, à moins de déjà le savoir. Car, apparemment, c'était un secret. Si le balafré faisait appel à un service de rencontre anonyme pour se trouver un mignon, c'est que personne ne devait être au courant. Et l'exclusivité, Draco adorait ça. Surtout quand, en bonus, il y avait moyen de faire redescendre cet empaffé de gryffondor de son nuage doré.

- Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir du style. Prends-en de la graine, Potty-patte-de-mouche !

Draco coucha son talent sur un grand parchemin et s'efforça d'inventer un personnage qui correspondrait à la maigre description dont il disposait. Si Potter ne mordait pas, il voulait bien se faire transférer dans une école moldue. Une fois sa lettre rédigée, il conclut avec satisfaction qu'il avait réussi à y intégrer pas mal de « qualités » qui ne manqueraient pas d'être appréciées. A lui, par contre, elles lui donnaient plutôt envie de vomir.

En pieds de page, il calligraphia son pseudonyme. _Scorpius_. Il aimait bien ce prénom. Quand il aurait un fils, il l'appellerait comme ça.

* *

*

Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse dès le lendemain. Aussi, lorsqu'un hibou inconnu laissa tomber une enveloppe dans ses œufs sur le plat, il eut toutes les peines du monde à la glisser discrètement sous sa cape.

Après avoir englouti son petit-déjeuner au moins aussi vite que Ron, il fila vers la classe d'enchantements en prétextant qu'il allait récupérer son devoir sur son lit. Ses trois parchemins sur les sortilèges de dissimulation étaient bien rangés dans son sac. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était arriver le premier dans le couloir des Enchantements pour pouvoir choisir sa place.

Quand la porte leur fut ouverte, il fonça se réserver la table la plus haute dans les gradins, mais également la plus à l'ombre de la grande mosaïque qui se dressait derrière le bureau du professeur Flitwick et éclairait toute la salle de classe d'éclats multicolores. Il fit signe à Ron de se mettre avec Hermione pour les exercices et lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard.

Enfin seul et à l'abri des regards, il se décida à ouvrir son précieux courrier. Bien que réagir avec autant d'impatience le faisait culpabiliser, il était heureux d'obtenir si rapidement un écho de la part d'Hibmail.

_Cher Joey,_

_Voilà une présentation bien décevante ! Nom, âge et passe-temps… rien de tout cela ne me laisse entrevoir quel genre de personne tu es. Quels sont tes défauts ? As-tu des manies ? Des espoirs inavoués ? Comment réagis-tu, comment sonne ta voix lorsque tu es heureux ? Voilà ce que je veux savoir._

_Bien que je ne sois pas adepte de ce genre de rencontre via hibou, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance, et il semblerait que j'ai bien fait de passer outre ma réticence. J'aimerais entretenir une correspondance avec un sorcier qui ne soit pas originaire de ma ville, et ainsi pouvoir m'échapper de mon univers quotidien en lui écrivant. Je pense que tu pourrais être ce correspondant, cet ami épistolaire et avec qui pourtant j'oserais parler de tout._

_Sans vouloir redevenir pragmatique, voici quelques informations sur moi qui te seront peut-être utiles : j'ai vingt ans, je suis actuellement en formation pour entrer au Ministère de la Magie, je suis homosexuel et je cultive moi aussi une passion pour le Quidditch. Je ne te dirai __peut-être pas comment sonne ma voix quand je suis heureux, mais sache que si tu décides d'entamer un échange avec moi, je serai vrai et jamais je ne te jugerai._

_En espérant recevoir rapidement de tes nouvelles,_

_Scorpius._

_Candidature retenue__,_ pensa joyeusement Harry en se disant que très prochainement il saurait s'il était capable d'éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour un homme. « Scorpius » était un peu âgé, mais cela voulait dire qu'il était impossible qu'il soit encore à Poudlard, ce qui était plus sûr. Et il avait l'air intelligent, ouvert et honnête.

Un peu honteux quand même, Harry mit sur le compte de l'excitation le fait que la lettre lui avait tout de suite plu. Puis, encore plus honteux, il se dit que s'il était déjà excité maintenant, il était plutôt mal parti. _N'oublie pas que tout ça c'est pour t'assurer que tu es fait pour les filles, pas le contraire…_

Alors qu'il relisait la lettre en préparant déjà sa réponse, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Une mèche de cheveux frôlant sa nuque, plus précisément.

- Eh ! Ça va aller ? Te gène surtout pas ! s'exclama Harry en découvrant Lisa penchée par-dessus son épaule.

En plus d'être terriblement gêné qu'elle ait pu capter des bribes de la lettre, il avait eu une belle frousse. Comment avait-elle fait pour se rapprocher autant sans qu'il ne l'entende ? En tous cas, si lui fulminait, la jeune fille restait imperturbable. Elle eut même l'audace de s'installer en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Harry après un instant de silence.

- Je dois faire l'exercice avec toi.

Sa voix fluette lui fit lever les sourcils. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il était en cours. Aujourd'hui, ils s'entrainaient à se libérer du sort _Levicorpus_ sans prononcer de formule et comme il avait collé Ron avec Hermione, Lisa devait être la dernière à ne pas avoir de partenaire. C'était maintenant qu'il ne lui courait plus après qu'elle daignait apparaître.

- Oui, euh… bon. On commence ?

Ils passèrent une demi-heure à s'exercer ensemble, bien qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être seuls que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Lisa ne disait rien et ne semblait que très vaguement intéressée par le cours, tandis qu'Harry ratait contre-sort sur contre-sort, stressé à l'idée que la jeune fille ait eu le temps de lire la lettre. Il aurait bien voulu lui demander, mais elle répondrait sûrement « non » par politesse et ça ne règlerait rien.

- Il a l'air sympa, ce Scorpius.

ARGH ! Foudroyé, Harry envoya son _Levicorpus _sur la table voisine. Vite, une excuse, une explication raisonnable, une justification valable !

- C'est bien d'avoir un correspondant, rajouta-t-elle sans se soucier du trouble de son partenaire.

Harry avait déjà les mains moites. Il savait où elle voulait en venir. Elle allait insinuer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il manigançait, puis elle irait tout raconter ! Poudlard serait au courant, la presse aussi, et alors…

Oh là, minute. Il n'y avait absolument rien de compromettant dans cette lettre. Et quand bien même, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il faisait juste ça pour vérifier – non, _confirmer_ – qu'il n'était pas homosexuel. Décidément, la paranoïa le guettait pas mal en ce moment.

Histoire de se détendre, Harry proposa d'être le « lévitant » pour ce tour-ci. Lisa lui lança distraitement le sort et l'observa s'élever vers les voûtes de pierres. Sous son regard paisible, il se concentra pour se libérer sans prononcer un seul son. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait y arriver, il aperçut le professeur faire signe que le cours était terminé. De toute façon, les élèves passaient plus de temps à se lancer leurs amis en lévitation qu'à réellement s'entraîner.

Soulagé, Harry sortit rapidement de la salle de classe. Ron le rattrapa, fendant la foule comme il pouvait. Hermione avait déjà pris la direction de son cours de Runes.

- Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as laissé avec Hermiclopédie* ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de me donner des conseils, pas moyen de me concentrer une seule seconde… Ah ! Je sais. Tu voulais être avec Lisa, c'est ça ? Hein ? Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte !

- Je… oui, je voulais discuter un peu avec elle.

Décidément, Ron était vraiment doué pour fournir des excuses toute faites. Il faudrait qu'il songe à l'en remercier, un de ces jours.

- Alors, verdict ?

- Elle doit avoir dit une douzaine de mots sur le cours, soupira Harry. Désolé de te couper dans tes élans matrimoniaux, mais elle est trop bizarre pour moi.

- Oh… bah, Luna n'est pas la fille la plus ordinaire que je connaisse et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être agréable à fréquenter.

Harry acquiesça. Lui aussi trouvait la jeune fille fort sympathique.

* *

*

Deux minutes. Cela faisait maintenant deux longues minutes qu'il mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs des occupants de la salle commune. Il gesticulait sans arrêt, faisait des va et viens devant la petite fenêtre et empêchait qui que ce soit de se concentrer. Quelqu'un allait finir par craquer, le tout était de savoir qui. Qui oserait l'attraper pour le faire taire. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était aventuré à faire un geste, mais tout ce bruit allait bientôt rendre quelqu'un capable de commettre un homicide très volontaire.

- Bon sang, Draco ! pesta Pansy en apercevant son ami remonter des dortoirs dessous les cachots. Viens ouvrir à ton foutu hibou !

Sans se déparer de son petit sourire serein – et un brin provocateur, peut-être – Draco continuait de franchir une à une les marches de l'escalier bien à son aise. Plusieurs élèves soupirèrent en constatant que le blond avait décidé de les faire mariner mais personne ne se risqua à faire une remarque.

Le hibou continuait de voleter comme un fou devant le petit soupirail, et le bruissement continuel de ses plumes, en plus des coups de becs pour attirer l'attention, devenait insupportable. Blaise abandonna finalement son calme, prit une chaise et se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'emparer du volatile hystérique.

Draco n'était pas encore au bout de son ascension que son ami lui fourra dans les mains son oiseau qui émettait des roucoulements étonnés en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions.

- Merci Blaise, grinça-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale, vexé que son petit jeu ait tourné court.

Il décrocha la lettre de la patte de Mithra puis le libéra, soulageant enfin les serpentards présents dans la salle. Accompagné malgré lui de Blaise, il disparut à nouveau dans les dortoirs pour trouver un coin plus tranquille. Ils avaient la chance d'avoir une chambrée plutôt discrète – Théodore se rendait souvent à la bibliothèque et Vincent et Grégory passaient leurs journées à flâner on ne savait où – alors le choix du lieu sûr fut vite réglé.

Draco détacha sa cape d'une main habile et la jeta sur son lit, avant de l'y rejoindre. Confortablement allongé, Blaise assis en face de lui sur son propre matelas, il déroula le parchemin et le dégusta à voix haute pour plus de plaisir.

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Je serais ravi de correspondre avec toi._

_Excuse-moi d'avoir été un peu bref dans la lettre précédente mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose, tout comme toi (bien que tu t'en sortes mille fois mieux). Je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration aujourd'hui non plus alors je vais me contenter de répondre à tes questions, si ça ne t'ennuie pas._

_Ai-je des défauts ? Bien plus qu'on ne le pense. Les gens autours de moi diront le contraire, mais je les soupçonne presque de faire exprès de ne pas les remarquer. C'est assez frustrant, bizarrement. Je pense que ce qu'on m'a le plus souvent reproché, c'est ma témérité. J'essaie de me corriger mais je ne me rends pas toujours compte quand j'agis un peu vite... _

_Par contre, aucune manie à déclarer._

_Des espoirs, oui, j'en ai. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de m'attarder là-dessus, n'étant pas sûr du tout de mon avenir proche. Ça ne dépend malheureusement pas que de moi. Pour ce qui est des secrets... disons que je vais peut-être en avoir un à rajouter sur la liste prochainement._

_Tu vas entrer au Ministère de la Magie ? Je ne suis pas adepte de leur politique, mais je reste curieux de savoir dans quel département tu comptes travailler. Je te souhaite de connaître les bonnes personnes, en tous cas._

_Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te parle pas de Quidditch mais j'ai ma dose quotidienne avec mes amis, et je pense qu'il y a des sujets plus intéressants à aborder._

_Je dois te laisser mais j'espère te lire bientôt._

_Joey._

Le fait qu'Harry avait écrit cette lettre de manière plus détendue que la première n'échappa pas à Draco. Il se dit qu'avec de la patience et du savoir-faire, il arriverait peut-être à vraiment arracher des confidences au gryffondor, ce qui pourrait s'avérer très utile lorsque, disons… lorsqu'il se ficherait de lui en public par exemple. Ou peut-être pourrait-il les vendre à la presse en même temps que la nouvelle de son homosexualité ? Et il était sûr que certaines informations raviraient son père…

Tant de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui ! Il en avait presque la tête qui lui tournait à force de toutes les envisager.

Par contre, la fausse modestie de Potter lui donna envie de ricaner. « C'est frustrant, mes idiots d'amis refusent de voir mes défauts, bouh que je suis malheureux »… Mais oui, on y croit. Tout enthousiasme malfaisant mis de côté, cette lettre n'en disait pas vraiment plus sur Harry Potter. Draco mis cela sur le compte de sa crainte d'être démasqué, il devait sûrement se surveiller lorsqu'il écrivait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ? s'impatienta Blaise, moyennement à l'aise par rapport à cette histoire de correspondance.

Draco sortit un parchemin, sa plume et un bouquin d'Histoire de la Magie pour faire support et commença à rédiger la réponse de Scorpius. Il se força à ne pas écrire simplement « Ferme-la, tête de troll, et arrête de jouer les pauvres persécutés ! » mais à la place à inventer des réactions atrocement dégoulinantes de bons sentiments, du moins de son point de vue. Partageant ce dernier, Blaise grimaça :

- Ce Scorpius… il est à baffer.

- Je sais ! jubila Draco.

L'air de rien, il essaya de mener Harry vers les parties de son histoire qu'il voulait éclairer : sa famille, son homosexualité et sa personnalité tête-à-claque de foutu gryffondor trop gentil qu'il soupçonnait feinte – du moins il l'espérait, sinon Potter était juste _réellement_ un imbécile.

Arrivé à la question du département du Ministère que Scorpius avait choisi d'intégrer, le blond tiqua un peu. Il se mit à sa place et se demanda quelle section était la plus digne d'intérêt. Il lui apparut que celle de la Coopération Magique Internationale était la plus utile, rassemblant les colonies de magiciens du monde entier et s'assurant d'une bonne cohésion entre eux à l'aide d'évènements fédérateurs tel que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour la Grande-Bretagne. Les magiciens étaient peu nombreux par rapport aux moldus, une solidarité mondiale n'était pas à négliger et en particulier lors de temps sombres comme ceux des chasses aux sorcières.

Il inscrivit donc qu'il escomptait entrer au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale puis mis la lettre de côté, bien cachée dans sa valise. Il l'enverrait le lendemain pour simuler le trajet d'Hibmail jusqu'à Poudlard, mais avec un autre hibou que le sien cette fois. Cette attente ne faisait que renforcer son envie de savoir si ça allait vraiment marcher ou si Potter allait se méfier de l'infâme personnage qu'il avait créé.

Et, en même temps, il avait un peu peur d'en avoir trop dit dans ses manœuvres pour l'amadouer. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas s'impliquer personnellement.

Sur le chemin de la salle d'Arithmancie, que seul Zabini et lui avaient eu le courage de prendre en option à la place de Divination, Blaise ne cessa de lui faire part de son appréhension. Si Draco était découvert, certes Potter lui casserait la figure, mais il risquait aussi de se faire prendre pour détournement de courrier. Et le directeur était sévère là-dessus : l'intimité de ses élèves devaient être à tout prix respectée. Draco le rassura mais il continua sur sa lancée en se plaignant que le blond en avait trop fait et que Potter n'était pas si abruti que ça, qu'il allait forcément comprendre que Scorpius n'était qu'une invention honteusement cliché.

- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce prénom ? « Scorpius »… T'aurais pu choisir plus vraisemblable comme pseudo, quand même, termina le grand serpentard à la peau sombre.

- Et « Blaise », tu crois peut-être que c'est un prénom qui-

Draco s'interrompit et poussa un petit cri. Il venait de rentrer dans… non, un élève venait de lui rentrer dedans. Heureusement qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, sinon c'était sa personne qui se serait retrouvée lamentablement étendue par terre.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, non ? râla Draco en massant son bras.

Le tas de robes noires se releva du parquet élimé, s'excusa brièvement et continua son chemin.

- Tu aurais pu t'excuser aussi, c'était juste une fille. Et pas bien épaisse en plus, ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui as le plus souffert, fit remarquer Blaise en observant la serdaigle tourner à l'angle du couloir.

- C'est ça, et après l'école entière se croira autorisée à me marcher sur les pieds, maugréa le blond.

Blaise sourit et ils entrèrent dans la salle d'Arithmancie, ne manquant pas de saluer Hermione d'un discret « salut la sang-de-bourbe ».

Cachée dans le virage du couloir, Lisa Turpin frottait son genou douloureux en se demandant s'il elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

* *

*

Le lendemain était un samedi, dont le matin était depuis peu laissé libre aux étudiants les plus âgés pour qu'ils puissent commencer à réviser leurs examens de fin d'année. Ron s'était presque instantanément écrié qu'il leur restait presque deux mois avant les ASPICs, et que par conséquent leurs samedis matins allaient être très utiles pour… ne rien faire, entre autre. Hermione n'était pas de cet avis et entendait bien les trainer chaque semaine à la bibliothèque pour commencer à synthétiser leurs matières.

Il avait fallu une semaine entière – chargée de reproches et de sous-entendus angoissants quant à leur plus que probable échec – à Hermione pour finir par avoir Harry et Ron dans la salle de lecture. Ils en ressortaient presque à chaque fois avec l'envie de dormir tout l'après-midi.

Ce samedi n'échappait pas à la règle. De toute façon, la pluie et le tonnerre s'abattaient avec une telle force sur le château ce jour-là que personne n'était motivé pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il faisait tellement sombre que des bougies supplémentaires avaient été allumées dans la plupart des salles.

Harry se leva en prenant garde de ne par faire racler sa chaise contre le parquet et s'éloigna dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait l'aider à simplifier les descriptions d'ingrédients de son manuel de potions avancées. Alors qu'il parcourait des yeux l'étagère des 'Herbes et Insectes Magiques', un claquement du côté de la fenêtre le fit sursauter.

- Pauvre bête ! chuchota-t-il en se précipitant pour ouvrir au hibou qui, terrorisé par l'orage, s'ébattait contre la vitre.

Il calma l'oiseau en le serrant doucement contre lui puis lui lança un sort de séchage qui laissa son plumage roux cocassement gonflé.

- Celui qui t'a envoyé dehors par ce temps n'a pas de cœur, désapprouva Harry comme si le hibou pouvait le comprendre.

Il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut son nom sur l'enveloppe attachée à une serre. Il la prit délicatement et fit apparaître du miamhibou pour distraire le coursier pendant qu'il vérifiait que la lettre lui était bien adressée. Reconnaissant la signature en bas de page, il fourra vite le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe d'uniforme et s'éloigna en direction de ses deux amis toujours plongé dans le déchiffrage des notes du professeur Rogue.

Le petit hibou s'ébroua et voleta jusqu'à son épaule. Il semblait avoir apprécié les attentions à son égard.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser une petite demi-heure, j'ai promis à Dean de l'aider à s'entrainer au sortilège de rétrécissement, mentit Harry en arrivant à la table d'étude où ils s'étaient installés.

- Tu es au courant que tu as un hibou sur toi ? demanda Ron d'un air un peu dépassé qui en disait long sur l'effet ravageur qu'avait l'étude sur ses facultés de réflexion.

- Oui, oui. Bon, on se retrouve au déjeuner ?

Le jeune homme s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Hermione ne lui en aurait de toute façon pas fourni une, elle était trop occupée à s'énerver sur des explications expressément rendues obscures par leur diabolique maître des potions.

Quand Ron percuta finalement que son ami le laissait encore en plan avec leur bourreau, il posa son menton sur ses bras croisés et soupira. A la table devant lui, quatre filles de Serdaigles, dont Luna et Padma, étudiaient en riant doucement de temps en temps. Il les envia.

Une fois seul et installé tranquillement dans une salle de classe vide, Harry dévora la lettre.

_Cher Joey,_

_Je suis heureux que tu acceptes ma proposition. Je suis sûr que correspondre avec toi sera très intéressant._

_Alors comme ça, tu es du genre à foncer tête baisée ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon cas, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit entièrement un défaut. Il faut parfois pouvoir se lancer sans trop réfléchir, sinon on risque de passer à côté de choses merveilleuses. Mais fais quand même attention à toi, je suis sûr que ta famille et tes amis s'en voudraient énormément s'il t'arrivait quelque chose._

_Ton avenir proche est incertain, si j'ai bien compris. Je suppose que si tu n'en as pas dit plus, c'est que tu ne souhaites pas m'en parler. Néanmoins, si tu en ressens un jour le besoin, je serai ravi de te lire. Peut-être même pourrais-je t'aider ? Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi, il parait._

_Ah, un nouveau secret ? Là aussi tu ne m'en dis pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas évident de correspondre avec quelqu'un d'aussi cachottier que toi. Si tu ne me juges pas digne de confiance, voilà de quoi peut-être changer la donne : _

_Je pense ne jamais l'avoir encore dit ou montré à qui que ce soit mais j'ai peur de plein de chose,s et je doute souvent. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être celui qu'il faut, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ne me demande pas par rapport à quoi, je suis désolé mais je ne te le dirai pas. J'en ai déjà trop dit d'ailleurs. _

_Pour ce qui est du Ministère de la Magie, j'ai choisi le département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Je pense que c'est celui qui se montre le plus utile concrètement, et avec la croissance du nombre de sorciers qui commence à ralentir, nous unir est une priorité. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai m'allier avec ceux qui le méritent. Je suis aussi conscient que bien des choses ne vont pas au Ministère._

_Je ne t'en voudrais pas de ne pas aborder le Quidditch, j'ai moi-même assez de conversations à ce sujet avec mes amis. Par contre, je t'encourage vivement à t'épancher sur tout autre thème qui te passerait par l'esprit car je sens qu'apprendre à te connaître ne va être aisé, Monsieur Mystère._

_Au plaisir de te lire,_

_Scorpius._

Harry reposa la lettre sur ses genoux et souffla doucement, le regard perdu loin devant lui. Il avait déjà pas mal de points communs avec ce Scorpius, notamment lorsqu'il s'était confié. Il aurait pu lui-même écrire exactement les mêmes mots. Et malgré qu'il envoie des lettres relativement pauvres, son correspondant ne se décourageait pas et tentait gentiment de le lancer à se dévoiler un peu, le faisant même en premier pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

Un peu pensif, Harry relut le parchemin et décida qu'il avait bien fait d'entamer un échange avec cette personne plutôt qu'une autre. Il avait regretté de s'être précipité sur le premier candidat mais, finalement, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Il se promit d'écrire une réponse potable cette fois, il devait bien ça à Scorpius.

Il resta encore un peu dans la salle assombrie par l'orage, à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce futur employé du Ministère si bienveillant. Ce n'est que lorsque le petit hibou, toujours perché sur son épaule, émit un hululement d'aise qu'il réalisa qu'il serait temps qu'il le ramène à la volière en attendant la fin de la pluie. Et que lui descende déjeuner, tant qu'il y était.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle, il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvassé tout l'après-midi : il faisait si sombre qu'on se serait cru en pleine soirée. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall firent léviter quelques bougies normalement réservées à la répartition ou aux dinez hivernaux et l'ambiance se réchauffa un peu.

Les plats firent leur apparition en même temps qu'Harry s'assit à table. Il remercia la chance d'avoir placé Dean loin de lui et de ses deux amis : il n'avait pas envie de devoir inventer une autre excuse s'ils posaient des questions à propos de leur soi-disant entrainement. Affamé, il se servit dans les différents plats et mangea joyeusement.

Malgré que la table des serpentards soit à l'autre bout de la grande salle, le sourire d'Harry ne put échapper à l'œil vif de Draco et de certains de ses camarades.

- J'aime pas quand Potter est heureux, bougonna Pansy du bout des lèvres, la tête posée sur ses poings. Ça a le don de foutre en l'air ma journée.

- Regardez-moi cet air niais… il n'a vraiment peur de rien, désapprouva Théodore entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille.

- Il serait amoureux que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, glissa Blaise l'air de rien.

- Tu crois ?

- T'es sûr ?

- T'es con ?

- Draco ! s'offusqua la seule fille du groupe.

- Quoi ? On parle du balafré, là : un manche à balai même pas foutu de faire la différence entre une fille et une fontaine ! Comment veux-tu qu'il soit amoureux ? Quoi que, en fait… venant de lui, une ineptie pareille serait bien possible.

Draco riait intérieurement tout en se remémorant les déboires amoureux du gryffondor. Si ses amis savaient de quoi il en retournait en réalité…

- Moi, ricana un autre élève de septième année placé un peu plus loin, je parie qu'il a eu un _Désolant_ au lieu d'un _Troll_ en potions, pour une fois…

_Peut-être_, songea Draco. En tous cas, si ce sourire était provoqué par l'être qu'Harry Potter aimait, alors un garçon de Poudlard allait bientôt souhaiter mourir. Il plaignait déjà la proie sur laquelle le binoclard avait arrêté son choix. Mais, s'il avait déjà quelqu'un en vue, où était l'intérêt de commencer une correspondance clairement destinée à se dénicher un partenaire ? Bien que maintenant qu'il y repensait, la question de son homosexualité n'avait pas encore été abordée. S'était-il trompé ?

Il se souvint qu'il avait envoyé le hibou de Blaise plus tôt dans la journée et saisit alors la raison de cet étalage outrancier de bonheur : Harry venait de lire « sa » réponse.

Voilà qui était plaisant, il était tout de même parvenu à le faire tomber dans le piège en à peine deux missives. Draco se félicita d'autant d'efficacité et termina son déjeuner dans une humeur proche de l'agrément.

* *

*

Quand, deux jours plus tard, Draco eut sa réponse, il s'arrangea pour que Blaise ne puisse pas le suivre. Il l'aimait bien, mais l'entendre critiquer à côté de lui gâchait sensiblement la lecture des foutaises du balafré. C'est donc absolument seul qu'il s'installa dans un petit salon du deuxième étage, inutilisé depuis quelques années si l'on se fiait à la datation par couche de poussière.

_Cher Scorpius, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien au Ministère, pas encore corrompu ?_

- S'il se met à écrire des entrées en matière pourries aussi, on ne va pas s'en sortir, dit Draco dans un petit rire.

_Ne ris pas, j'essaie juste de rendre mes lettres un peu plus agréables._

Il buta sur la phrase. C'était toujours surprenant quand une lettre semblait réagir en direct à ce que vous faisiez.

_Je suppose que c'est raté, mais au moins, cette fois, je ne suis pas resté une heure devant mon parchemin à me demander par quoi j'allais bien pouvoir commencer. Maintenant que je suis lancé, ça devrait aller._

_Ma famille, s'inquiéter pour moi ? Ne me fais pas rire. Je pense que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ils seraient les premiers à sortir le champagne et les zakouskis. Ils seraient sûrement trop gênés pour l'admettre, mais à l'intérieur ils sauteraient de joie._

_Ils vouent une haine et une méfiance incroyables aux sorciers, et c'est particulièrement intense quand il s'agit de moi. Je ne suis pas né de moldus, en réalité la « famille » chez qui je vis a été fondée par ma tante, et les liens s'arrêtent là. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance alors passons à autre chose._

Le serpentard était déjà au courant que le survivant vivait chez son oncle et sa tante moldus grâce aux diverses rumeurs qui circulaient dans le château et aux conversations de ses propres parents. Mais il ignorait jusqu'ici qu'ils détestaient les sorciers. Comment osaient-ils mépriser meilleur qu'eux ? Toute la famille de Potty était donc dégénérée. Il faudrait qu'il exploite ce filon, au bout se trouvaient sans aucun doute des informations croustillantes dont il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver l'utilité.

_En effet, je ne t'en dirai pas plus sur ma situation à venir, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je n'ai juste pas envie de m'attarder là-dessus. Par contre, je te comprends à un point que tu n'imagines pas quant à tes doutes et tes peurs. J'ai été surpris en lisant tes mots car, crois-moi, j'aurais pu en être l'auteur. _

_Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de conseil... si ce n'est de ne jamais oublier que tu es le seul qui décide vraiment de tes actions. Même dans les pires moments, ceux où tu te sens complètement piégé, il y a toujours un moyen de retourner la situation. Il suffit d'en avoir la volonté._

Draco marqua une pause. Depuis quand Potter savait-il faire preuve d'esprit ? Quoi que son espèce de morale lui paraissait un peu trop grandiloquente pour être valable. Ce genre de propos stéréotypés pouvait s'appliquer à toutes les situations. En fait, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose et ça n'était strictement d'aucune aide. Juste bon à maintenir les naïfs dans une perspective optimiste.

_Avant de continuer, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer._

- Ah, nous y voilà ! susurra Malfoy, triomphant.

_Voilà, j'ai contacté Hibmail pour une raison bien précise. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai demandé à l'agence de me fournir un correspondant obligatoirement homosexuel. Je ne t'écris pas que pour ça, ne te méprends pas ! Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi. _

_Donc, en fait, ce que je voulais savoir... J'avais des doutes et je voulais savoir si j'étais vraiment attiré par les personnes du même genre que moi. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer un peu comment tu as compris tes préférences ? Est-ce qu'il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ? Enfin, comment je peux être sûr... Ne te sens pas obligé d'écrire quoi que ce soit de personnel !_

Ce que la prévenance de Potter pouvait l'exaspérer. « Ne te sens pas obligé-ci », « ne te méprends pas-ça », et vas-y que je m'excuse presque de te demander ton avis… Ce n'était pas possible, il devait se forcer pour être aussi aimable ! Il jouait la comédie, sa véritable nature il la connaissait, il en apercevait les traits à chaque fois qu'ils s'engueulaient dans les couloirs. Cet imbécile heureux était persuadé que la bonté résolvait tout, ça c'était vrai, mais il était surtout mal élevé et je-m'en-foutiste. Pas prévenant, impertinent !

S'il s'énervait ainsi, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était un peu déçu de s'être trop vite prononcé sur la sexualité de son ennemi. Apparemment, Potter en était seulement au stade de la confirmation. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il inventerait lui-même des détails pour persuader la presse s'il le fallait.

_Pour en revenir au Ministère, je trouve que tu as fait un bon choix. Je suis sûr qu'ils te prendront définitivement une fois ta formation terminée._

_Je te laisse, j'espère recevoir bientôt ta réponse._

_Joey._

A chaque fois que le serpentard en arrivait à la signature, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque : « Joey » était vraiment un pseudonyme rebutant.

Il posa la lettre à côté de lui et fit les comptes. Deux points positifs : Potter commençait déjà à se dévoiler et il marchait à fond dans le personnage de Scorpius – _faut vraiment le vouloir pour ne pas trouver suspecte une personne pareille_**. **Seul point négatif : il allait sous peu devoir s'inventer un passé d'homosexuel. Et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment un mec pouvait en venir à… ça. D'ailleurs, il aurait aimé l'ignorer toute sa vie mais, pour le bien de son plan, il devrait faire ce sacrifice. Son côté philosophe vit cela comme un enseignement imprévu mais toujours bon à prendre.

* * *

*_Tous droits réservés sur ce surnom._

En même temps, je vous avais prévenus que c'était pas joli-joli… La suite viendra dès qu'elle sera prête pour un second round d'hémorragie oculaire ! (normalement, il n'y aura que deux chapitres)

Joyeux Noël à tous, et hum… si jamais, moi j'ai demandé des reviews à papa Santa cette année…


End file.
